1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain alumino-calcium compounds, their utility as components in hydraulic binders, and processes for the preparation and formulation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-reducing agents have to date been incorporated into hydraulic binders in order to bring the binder to an easily workable fluid form while minimizing the quantity of water required for mixing. The most common water-reducing agents employed to these ends include the water-soluble aryl- or alkylaryl sulfonate salts, which optionally have been condensed with formaldehyde. While these agents have provided a measure of utility insofar as they have achieved a certain enhancement in the workability of hydraulic binders incorporated therein, these water soluble products suffer certain significant disadvantages. Notably, when the known water-reducing agents are incorporated at a high dose, there is a pronounced tendency to introduce air into the mixture which results in a substantial diminution in mechanical strength of the ultimate structural component or constructional unit. Significantly, also, these known water-reducing agents do not permit the maintenance of fluidity of the binder over the period between mixing and setting thereof.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a new and improved class of water-reducing agents which is capable of increased water-reducing characteristics at low doses, is effective for extended periods of time after mixing, and does not permit of the objectionable introduction of air to the system if employed at higher doses.